ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kymurian Confederacy
The Kymurian Confederacy, also known as the Northern Confederacy, is a major state on the Panguillan Continent. It forms the remains of the first Kymurian Empire, minus the entire North, Mid-North and much of the Plainsland regions. It is ruled by Empress Theodora Elegaria-Bagranthar, and is embroiled in the Great Panguillan War. History The Kymurian Confederacy was officially founded as a transition state whilst the Reform Negotiations were occurring, with the original idea being to restore the Empire in a reduced state, however it soon became apparent that Imperial power could not be conserved much longer, and so to appease the now vast anti-monarchy sentiments, the "Confederacy" title was adopted. The legitimacy of the name is questionable. Whilst many were in favour of a republic, the colossal problems facing the people of Old Kymuria meant that when Empress Theodora seized the throne, the need for a centralised, bureaucracy-free government took dominance over fleeting libertarian sentiments. The young empress soon proved herself a capable leader and a master of diplomacy, as she spearheaded the Age of Steam and industrialisation in her country, and ensured that all but one of the New States accepted Kymurian Terms of Protectorateship, which allowed Kymuria to remain the dominant power on the continent, despite the bleak situation. One state however, refused all outreaches. This state would grow to become Theodora's greatest adversary: Zeorin. Before long, The Zeorin Empire was formed, and The North Sea Empire was integrated. Theodora chose to remain quiet on the issue, and hoped that this would be the last hostility. She was wrong. The Zeorins and their powerful religious militants, the Oshary's, were picking up considerable traction. The King of Roldroff's foolish military strategy had led to yet another state falling to Zeorin ambition. On top of this, rumours were spreading that the Sra States were considering capitulation in the face of what seemed like an impeding invasion. The situation was becoming desperate. Later that year, the rumours were proved true, and the states were annexed into the Zeorin Empire. Theodora finally acted, and issued a declaration that should the Zeorins cross into the Molburg Republic or Indostia, they would be at war with Kymuria. She also ordered the mobilisation of the army. To supplement the millions that would be needed in the upcoming struggle, Empress Theodora made the "Copember Address" (named after the district she deilvered it in) over Com-Radio. This speech was heard by the entirety of Kymuria. It read: "For the last four-hundred years, our great continent has been blessed with peace. It led us to achieve great things, and until the reign of my late uncle, brought us nothing but joy, prosperity, and the tranquillity that our nation deserved. It is therefore a great burden for me to have to announce that the forces of darkness are pushing to ravage our continent. Citizens, I ask you, for a decade, have you not lived in prosperity? Have you not leapt from the depths that you were dragged into? Do you wish to return to those cold, hard sorrows on which you were forced? I ask you so because now, a great evil threatens our continent like it has never done before. I speak of the Zeorin Empire! They wish to destroy the prosperity we have cultivated here, they will tear down your homes, burn your livelihoods, and slaughter your kin! '' ''I know there are those among you who remember the days of the Empire, how it kept peace and prosperity as scales across its great shoulders, how it afforded the peak of our age, and the age of those gone by, and how it ensured only what was just for its citizens. This is why I must call upon you. The Zeorins are strong, but not invincible. Your Empire, your country and your crown need you. All men over seventeen and younger than fifty-seven may join. I urge you, for peace prosperity and strength. For Ultima Matra. Kymuria indartsua da." The speech was a resounding success. So many were reunited with the glory of the old days, that no conscription order was issued. By the next year, Kymuria had an army of 1.6 Million men, ready to face the Zeorin hordes. This failed to deter Serenos Grimm from entering Molburg and Indostia however. The war had begun.